Le Guide de l'Utilisateur
by Isilnar Adiemus
Summary: Bienvenue aux catalogues Middle Earth Enterprises ! Ici, vous trouverez une gamme de produits incroyables ! Satisfait ou remboursé ! LEGOLAS
1. EOWYN

EOWYN : Le guide de l'utilisateur 

Merci d'avoir acheté notre modèle EOWYN. Afin que votre EOWYN fonctionne au maximum de sa capacité, veuillez attentivement lire cette documentation.

INSTALLATION 

Lorsque vous recevrez votre EOWYN à domicile, veillez bien à ce qu'elle soit désactivée, car le transport depuis les Entreprises Edoras ™ a été particulièrement difficile. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vérifiez l'état général de l'unité. EOWYN est livrée avec une robe blanche qui est impropre à l'équitation.

SPECIFICITES TECHNIQUES 

Nom : EOWYN

Type : Humain (Femelle / Rohirrim)

Lieu de Fabrication : Entreprise Edoras ™

Fabrication : Théodwyn / Eomund

Date de fabrication : An 2995 du Tiers Age

Cheveux : Blonds nordiques, bouclés

Yeux : Bleus

Age : 24 ans

Taille : Inconnue

Poids : Léger

Longueur : En mode _Dernhelm ©, _approximativement un mètre.

ACCESSOIRES 

(1) Robe blanche, bordures dorées

(2) Robe verte, brocards aux motifs végétaux, bordures dorées

(3) Robe noire, voile noir de deuil

(4) Robe bleue marine, bordures rouges

(5) Robe bleue délavée, manteau en vison brun

(6) Epée rohirrim

(7) Caractère téméraire

(8) Un MERIADOC en option

(9) Armure Rohirrim, uniquement disponible en mode _Dernhelm_ ©

(10) Un sachet de _Mauvais Bouillon Brûlant ®_ à préparer

(11) Accessoires de soin 

[a] Brosse

[b] Lime à ongles

[c] Saponaire

[d] Flacon d'essence de menthe

SOINS PARTICULIERS 

Votre EOWYN ne requiert pas de soins particuliers, si ce n'est son abondante chevelure qui demande d'être brossée au moins une fois par jour. N'oubliez pas de lui donner un bain deux fois par semaine, pour conserver le bon état général de l'unité.

MODES 

1 Mode _Dernhelm ©_

2 Mode _Je Ne Suis Pas Un Homme ©_

3 Mode _Grima Langue De Serpent © _

4 Mode _Theoden Roi ©_

QUALITES Combat 

EOWYN est une unité très efficace au combat, et vous pourrez vous délecter des joies d'une bataille désastreuse qui ne coûtera cependant rien, à part votre vie ou celle de votre EOWYN, preuve que les Entreprises Edoras ™ sont totalement dignes de confiance. Veillez, au préalable, d'enclencher le mode 1 ou le mode 2, sans quoi votre EOWYN sera incapable de se défendre, et de vous défendre par la même occasion ; et de l'équiper des accessoires (6), (7), (8) et (9), en considérant que l'accessoire (8) MERIADOC est une option facultative qu'il vous suffit de commander si vous avez reçu le dernier catalogue de Comté Entreprises ™.

Equitation 

Votre EOWYN adore l'équitation. Afin qu'elle ne se sente pas trop éloignée des Entreprises Edoras ™, veillez à commander un AROD, HASUFEL, SHADOWFAX, SNOWMANE ou toute autre unité équine pour qu'elle puisse s'adonner à sa passion. EOWYN n'est pas une unité d'appartement, alors si vous êtes propriétaire d'un grand terrain, de préférence plaines rocheuses ou collines verdoyantes, votre EOWYN sera comblée.

Courage 

Avec votre EOWYN, nous vous avons envoyé l'accessoire (7), c'est à dire un Caractère Téméraire. Ce dernier est utilisable en toutes circonstances, alors si vous avez peur des araignées ou si votre maison prend feu, EOWYN sera là pour vous assister.

DEFAUTS 

Caractère Difficile 

L'unité EOWYN, bien qu'elle soit prévenante avec la plupart des gens qu'elle rencontre, peut faire preuve d'un caractère exécrable si vous ne satisfaites pas ses moindres désirs. Afin de remédier à cette situation, vous pouvez tenter d'acquérir un THEODEN aux Entreprises Edoras ™.

Caprices 

EOWYN est très capricieuse, et là, malheureusement, il n'y a rien à faire. C'est une unité, qui, en ce concerne ce trait de caractère, ne peut être modifiée.

GARANTIE 

Vous disposez d'une garantie de dix-huit mois après avoir fait l'acquisition de votre EOWYN. Si vous n'êtes plus satisfait de votre unité, renvoyez-nous votre EOWYN en bon état et sans plus attendre et nous vous rembourserons intégralement et dans l'immédiat. C'est pourquoi avec les Entreprises Edoras ™, vous serez satisfait ou rembours !

CLAUSE DU CONTRAT 

A……….., Le…/…/…/

Je soussigné,………….., m'engage à m'occuper de mon EOWYN et à respecter les engagements énoncés ci-dessus en ce qui concerne les règles à suivre et les soins éventuels à conférer à mon unité EOWYN. Je m'engage également à ne pas dépasser la garantie et à traiter mon EOWYN comme tout autre unité qui se respecte.

Signé,

Le représentant légal Le mineur (éventuellement) L'unit

……………………….. ……………………………… ………

Copyright © Entreprises Edoras ™ N° 63-456


	2. LEGOLAS

LEGOLAS : Le guide de l'utilisateur 

Merci d'avoir acheté notre modèle LEGOLAS. Afin que votre LEGOLAS fonctionne au maximum de sa capacité, veuillez attentivement lire cette documentation.

INSTALLATION 

Lorsque vous recevrez votre LEGOLAS à domicile, veillez bien à ce qu'il soit désactivé, car le transport depuis les Entreprises Mirkwood & Fils ™ a été particulièrement difficile. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vérifiez l'état général de l'unité. LEGOLAS est livrée avec des vêtements princiers noirs qui sont impropres pour n'importe quelle activité, telle qu'elle soit.

SPECIFICITES TECHNIQUES 

Nom : LEGOLAS

Type : Elfe (Mâle / _Eryn Lasgalen_)

Lieu de Fabrication : Entreprises Mirkwood & Fils ™

Fabrication : Thranduil / ????

Date de fabrication : An 317 du Tiers Age

Cheveux : Blonds

Yeux : Bleus

Age : 2702 ans

Taille : Grande

Poids : Léger

Longueur : Très satisfaisante

ACCESSOIRES 

(1) Tunique verte, pantalon vert, diadème en cuivre

(2) Tunique noire, pantalon noir, diadème en or

(3) Tunique pourpre, pantalon pourpre, diadème en bronze

(4) Tunique blanche, pantalon blanc, diadème en argent

(5) Tunique bleue, pantalon bleu, diadème en lapis-lazuli

(6) Arc de Galadriel Corporation ™

(7) Carquois de flèches de Gloin, Gimli & Fils ™

(8) Epée Rohirrim de Gloin, Gimli & Fils ™

(9) Cuirasses de Gloin, Gimli & Fils ™

(10) Lames jumelles de Gloin, Gimli & Fils ™

(11) Sourire angélique 

(12) Un GIMLI en option

(13) Un AROD en option

(14) Accessoires de soin

(15) Un sachet de _Lembas ®_

[a] Brosse

[b] Peigne

[c] Saponaire

[d] Flacon d'essence de menthe

[e] Flacon d'essence à la framboise

[f] Flacon d'essence au jasmin

[g] Flacon d'essence au thé vert

[h] Bain moussant à la fraise

[i] Eponge naturelle

[j] Parfum à la violette

[k] Canard en plastique

[l] Lime à ongles

SOINS PARTICULIERS 

Votre LEGOLAS requiert énormément de soins. Tout d'abord, il faut lui donner un bain tous les jours, et n'oubliez pas de changer de flacon d'essence tous les jours, sinon, il s'en plaindra. Mettre le bain moussant dans son bain, afin qu'il y ait beaucoup de mousse, et déposer le canard en plastique sur la surface de l'eau, afin que votre LEGOLAS ne s'ennuie pas trop. Le laver avec l'accessoire de soin [i] et ne pas frotter trop fort, la peau de l'unité est fragile. Après le bain, lui peigner soigneusement les cheveux, lui limer les ongles, et le sécher. L'habiller des accessoires (1), (2), (3), (4) ou (5) et en changer tous les jours, car votre LEGOLAS est particulièrement exigeant. Lui brosser les cheveux au moins quinze fois par jour et la masser avec la saponaire sur le dos et les abdominaux pour avoir une unité LEGOLAS satisfaite et au meilleur de sa forme.

MODES 

1 Mode _Une Diversion ©_

2 Mode _I Can Feel It © _

3 Mode _Archer De La Forêt Noire ©_

4 Mode _Mary-Sue ©_

QUALITES Combat 

Votre LEGOLAS sera parfaitement adapté au champ de bataille. Equipez-le d'un GIMLI en option et pourrez alors savoir combien d'ennemis sont tombés au champ de bataille, ce qui est particulièrement pratique pour les statisticiens. Avec les accessoires (6), (7), (8), (9) et (10), votre unité pourra s'adonner à son activité favorite : la chasse aux araignées. Bien que ces dernières aient le poids moyen d'un bulldozer, votre LEGOLAS nettoiera votre appartement de fond en comble de toutes les petits désagréments de la vie : les insectes. Peur des araignées, des cafards ou des vers de terres (sait-on jamais) ? LEGOLAS vous en débarrassera moyennant un bain moussant à la fraise et si plus affinités. LEGOLAS est également un archer, et il lui faudra s'entraîner quotidiennement avec les accessoires fournis à cet effet.

Equitation 

LEGOLAS est une unité elfe, or, comme tous les elfes, les Entreprises Mirkwood & Fils ™ l'ont pourvu d'une qualité irréprochable en ce qui concerne ce don magique : l'équitation. Afin de pourvoir à cette activité en bonne et due forme, veuillez faire l'achat d'un AROD aux Entreprises Edoras ™. AROD est livré gratuitement si vous avez fait l'achat d'un GIMLI aux Entreprises Gimli, Gloin et Fils ™ et d'une EOWYN aux Entreprises Edoras ™. Veuillez également posséder un grand terrain.

Courage 

LEGOLAS est une unité qui ne craint ni la mort, ni la guerre, ni le sang, ni les orques, ni les araignées, ni les uruk-hais, ni l'unité SAURON, SAROUMANE, MORGOTH, NAZGÛL N°5, ni l'unité LURTZ, et encore moins l'unité THRANDUIL. La seule chose qu'il craint sont les cheveux décoiffés et les ongles sales, alors veillez à ce que son courage ne s'amenuise pas pour une simple question d'hygiène.

Amour 

Si vous êtes prête (nous parlons ici des mesdemoiselles, très chers messieurs, vous n'êtes pas concernés) à supporter nuit après nuit des soirées torrides au coin du feu, alors l'unité LEGOLAS est faite pour vous. Veuillez vous en référer aux Spécificités Techniques pour mesurer les qualités viriles de l'unité, mais quelle que soit les défauts que présente votre unité, vous en serez toujours satisfaite. Cependant, les elfes n'ont jamais sommeil, alors nous vous livrons gratuitement 50 kilogrammes de Café Extra Fort Moulu ® pour surveiller de près (voire de très près) votre unité LEGOLAS.

DEFAUTS Caractère Difficile 

LEGOLAS a effectivement un caractère extrêmement difficile. Vous ne pouvez pas en placer une sans qu'il n'exige un objet ou un autre (pourtant, les objets fournis avec l'unité lui suffisent amplement). Si votre unité ne cesse de vous désobéir, veuillez renvoyer votre unité LEGOLAS aux Entreprises Mirkwood & Fils ™ pour que l'unité subisse un reformatage de sa mémoire vive, et, s'il le faut, une défragmentation du disque dur. Nous vous renverrons votre unité LEGOLAS dans les six mois qui suivent la réparation, et, pour un LEGOLAS réparé, nous vous en offrons un deuxième ! Une preuve que les Middle Earth Enterprises ™ sont dignes de confiance !

GARANTIE 

Vous disposez d'une garantie de dix-huit siècles après avoir fait l'acquisition de votre LEGOLAS. Si vous n'êtes plus satisfait de votre unité, renvoyez-nous votre LEGOLAS en bon état et sans plus attendre et nous vous rembourserons intégralement et dans l'immédiat. C'est pourquoi avec les Entreprises Mirkwood & Fils ™, vous serez satisfait ou rembours !

CLAUSE DU CONTRAT 

A……….., Le…/…/…/

Je soussigné,………….., m'engage à m'occuper de mon LEGOLAS et à respecter les engagements énoncés ci-dessus en ce qui concerne les règles à suivre et les soins éventuels à conférer à mon unité LEGOLAS. Je m'engage également à ne pas dépasser la garantie et à traiter mon LEGOLAS comme tout autre unité qui se respecte.

Signé,

Le représentant légal Le mineur (éventuellement) L'unit

……………………….. ……………………………… ………

Copyright © Entreprises Mirkwood & Fils ™ N° 63-456


	3. BOROMIR

**BOROMIR : Le Guide de l'Utilisateur**

Merci d'avoir acheté notre modèle BOROMIR. Afin que votre BOROMIR fonctionne au maximum de sa capacité, veuillez attentivement lire cette documentation.

**INSTALLATION**

Lorsque vous recevrez votre BOROMIR à domicile, veillez bien ce qu'il soit désactivé, car le transport depuis Gondor Corporation ™ a été particulièrement difficile. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vérifiez l'état général de l'unité. BOROMIR est livré avec des vêtements bleus et blancs qui servent à faire la guerre.

**SPECIFICITES TECHNIQUES**

Nom : Boromir

Type : Humain (Mâle / Gondor)

Lieu de Fabrication : Gondor Corporation ™

Fabrication : Denethor / Finduilas

Date de Fabrication : l'an 2978 du Tiers Age

Cheveux : châtains

Yeux : bleus

Age : environ 40 ans

Taille : inconnue

Poids : avec cor, environ 80 kgs

Longueur : excelle en milieu aquatique

**ACCESSOIRES **

(1) Tunique rouge, pantalon rouge

(2) Cor du Gondor

(3) Epée

(4) Bouclier

(5) Un soupçon de _J'Ai Envie De L'Anneau_ ®

**SOINS PARTICULIERS**

BOROMIR mérite des soins on ne peut plus basiques. Il a juste besoin d'eau, et, comme c'est une unité autonome, elle se laver toute seule. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous soucier de l'hygiène de votre BOROMIR, vu qu'elle sera toujours propre, sauf pendant un combat.

**MODES**

1.Mode _Qu'Est Ce Qu'Elle A, Ma Gueule ? ©_

2. Mode _Qu'Est Ce Qu'Ils Ont, Mes Cheveux ?©_

3. Mode _Qu'Est Ce Qu'Ils Ont, Mes Yeux ? ©_

4. Mode _Pourquoi Qu'Il Veut Pas Me Donner L'Anneau ? ©_

5. Mode _Pourquoi Est Ce Que Je Suis Si Méchant ?_

6. Mode _Paskeeeeeeuh ©_

**QUALITES**

Combat 

Votre BOROMIR sait combattre, de cela, il n'y a aucun doute. Seulement, il paraitra un peu suicidaire dans le sens où il se sacrifie héroïquement pour l'unité MERRY et l'unité PIPPIN. Ne le mettez pas en présence d'une unit LURTZ, car cela lui sera fatal. En revanche, avec des orques, des gobelins, des ouargues où toute autre forme de présence maléfique, votre BOROMIR pourra les tuer à son avantage et à son avantage physique.

Courage

BOROMIR est unité fort courageuse qui n'hésite pas à mourir pour ses amis. Toutefois, n'oubliez pas que c'est un humain, et que devant les nazgûl, il sera beaucoup moins utile qu'une unité ARAGORN. Cependant, son épée est tranchante et l'hémoglobine coulera à flots pour la sauvegarde du Gondor.

Amiti

Votre unité BOROMIR est très sociable, tous sexes confondus. Ce sera un ami fidèle, bien que peu enclin à faire vos courses. Il ne sait rien faire, si ce n'est combattre. Alors, si vous voulez vous débarrasser d'un rival d'une manière sanglante et peu conventionnelle, BOROMIR est votre homme !

**DEFAUTS**

Tentation de l'Anneau

Votre unité est très corruptible. Elle ne pourra pas s'approcher de l'Anneau sans ressentir le besoin de la voler à l'unité FRODON qui la garde toujours sur elle. BOROMIR devient alors violent, agressif, et enclin à tuer toute personne qui se trouvera sur votre chemin. Voilà pourquoi il ne faut jamais posséder une unité FRODON avec un _Anneau Unique_ ® et un BOROMIR. De plus, avec le soupçon de _J'Ai Envie De L'Anneau_ ®, la tentation de votre unité est à son paroxysme.

Héroïsme Suicidaire

Cet héroïsme sera constant tant que vous posséderez une unité BOROMIR chez vous. Qu'il se sacrifie pour mettre quelque chose dans le micro-ondes, utiliser de l'huile frite ou encore se couper les ongles, votre unité voudra se tuer afin de parfaire à sa tâche à la perfection. Aussi, veillez à ce qu'il ne fasse aucune action susceptible de le mettre en danger.

**GARANTIE**

Vous disposez d'une garantie de dix-huit mois après avoir fait l'acquisition de votre BOROMIR. Si vous n'êtes plus satisfait de votre unité, renvoyez-nous votre BOROMIR en bon état et sans plus attendre et nous vous rembourserons intégralement et dans l'immédiat. C'est pourquoi avec la Gondor Corporation ™, vous serez satisfait ou rembours !

**CLAUSE DU CONTRAT**

A........., Le.../.../...

Je soussigné, .............., m'engage à m'occuper de mon BOROMIR et à respecter les engagements enoncés ci-dessus en ce qui concerne les règles à suivre et les soins éventuels à conférer à mon unité BOROMIR. Je m'engage également à ne pas dépasser la garantie et à traiter mon BOROMIR comme toute autre unité qui se respecte.

Signé,

Le représentant légal Le mineur (éventuellement) L'unit

.................................. ........................................... ..............

Copyright © Gondor Corporation ™ N°63-456


	4. ARAGORN

**ARAGORN : Le Guide de l'Utilisateur**

Merci d'avoir acheté notre modèle ARAGORN. Afin que votre ARAGORN fonctionne au maximum de sa capacité, veuillez attentivement lire cette documentation.

**INSTALLATION**

Lorsque vous recevrez votre ARAGORN à domicile, veillez bien ce qu'il soit désactivé, car le transport depuis Gondor Corporation ™ a été particulièrement difficile. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vérifiez l'état général de l'unité. ARAGORN est livré avec des vêtements noirs de rôdeur impropre à toute forme d'activité royale.

**SPECIFICITES TECHNIQUES**

Nom : Aragorn

Type : Dunedain (Mâle / Gondor)

Lieu de Fabrication : Gondor Corporation ™

Fabrication : Arathorn / Gilraen

Date de Fabrication : 1er mars de l'an 2931 du Tiers Age

Cheveux : noirs, bouclés

Yeux : bleus

Age : environ 90 ans

Taille : inconnue

Poids : avec épée et boue, environ 80 kgs

Longueur : pleine de vigueur

**ACCESSOIRES **

(1) Tunique noire, pantalon noir, bottes noires

(2) Tunique rouge bordeaux, pantalon rouge bordeaux, bottes pourpres

(3) Tunique bleue avec arbre du Gondor

(4) Couronne du Gondor

(5) Epée reforgée

(6) Arc

(7) Flèches

(8) Etoile du Soir

(9) _Monceau de Boue _®

(10) _Caractère Téméraire_ ®

**SOINS PARTICULIERS**

Cette unité est absolument unique, vu qu'elle ne requiert absolument aucun soin. Bien entendu, sa peau est fragile, alors veillez tout de même à appliquer le Monceau de Boue sur son visage afin de le maintenir en pleine forme. N'oubliez pas de faire l'achat de quelques milliers d'orques afin qu'il puisse s'entraîner quotidiennement et ne pas finir avec le tour de taille en constante augmentation.

**MODES**

1.Mode _Il Faut Laisser Une Chance A Frodon _©

2. Mode _L'Athelas, C'est Cool ©_

3. Mode _Evenstar_ ©

4. Mode _Reforgeons L'Epée Qui A Ete Cassée ©_

5. Mode _Elrond Beau-Père_ ©

**QUALITES**

Combat 

Votre ARAGORN est un combattant hors-pair. Les orques, les gobelins, les balrôgs, les groupies, les elfes en furie, les nazgûl, rien ne lui fait peur. Si vous le mettez en présence d'une unité LURTZ ou NAZGUL N°5, il le tuera afin de sentir que son ego masculin est en hausse. Donnez lui un arc, une épée reforgée ou une quelconque arme blanche et les tripes voleront dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur !

Equitation

Une unité BREGO ou BILL le réconfortera dans les moments les plus difficiles et les plus périlleux. ARAGORN entretient des relations particulières avec ses chevaux, alors ne vous étonnez pas si l'animal démontre certaines formes d'affection étranges envers son propriétaire, cela signifie simplement que votre ARAGORN rêve de l'unité ARWEN et que le cheval essaie simplement de le ranimer. Lorsqu'il lèche votre unité, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas : Gondor Corporation ™ remboursera le prochain _Monceau de Boue_ ® que vous commanderez pour les soins de votre ARAGORN.

Courage

ARAGORN possède un _Caractère Téméraire_ ® qui semble plutôt suicidaire lorsque l'on considère que votre unité se jette dans les rangs de l'ennemi afin de trancher, couper, hacher et déchiqueter joyeusement.

Amour

Comme dit précédemment, les qualité viriles de votre ARAGORN égalent celles d'un elfe, ce qui est plutôt rare pour un humain, y compris dunedain. Les demoiselles qui possèdent un ARAGORN à domicile seront comblées, sauf s'il y a une unité ARWEN dans le coin ou une unité EOWYN.

Amiti

Il vaut mieux faire ami-ami avec votre unité, car cette dernière est une unité sur laquelle on peut compter. Besoin d'un baby-sitter ou d'un massage dorsal (conseillé pour ces mesdemoiselles) ? ARAGORN le fera sans aucun problème, moyennant une épée reforgée ou un _Monceau de Boue_ ®.

**DEFAUTS**

Colère

Votre ARAGORN n'a qu'un seul défaut, et c'est bien la colère. Gondor Corporation ™ ne peut remédier à cette situation, car c'est la nature de l'unité et la seule chose que l'entreprise peut vous conseiller est de ne pas avoir d'objets cassants (vaisselle, épée à peine reforgée, étoile du soir) à proximité de votre unité en colère.

**GARANTIE**

Vous disposez d'une garantie de deux ans après avoir fait l'acquisition de votre ARAGORN. Si vous n'êtes plus satisfait de votre unité, renvoyez-nous votre ARAGORN en bon état et sans plus attendre et nous vous rembourserons intégralement et dans l'immédiat. C'est pourquoi avec la Gondor Corporation ™, vous serez satisfait ou rembours !

**CLAUSE DU CONTRAT**

A........., Le.../.../...

Je soussigné, .............., m'engage à m'occuper de mon ARAGORN et à respecter les engagements enoncés ci-dessus en ce qui concerne les règles à suivre et les soins éventuels à conférer à mon unité ARAGORN. Je m'engage également à ne pas dépasser la garantie et à traiter mon ARAGORN comme toute autre unité qui se respecte.

Signé,

Le représentant légal Le mineur (éventuellement) L'unit

.................................. ........................................... ..............

Copyright © Gondor Corporation ™ N°63-456


End file.
